


artistry

by lilium_parvum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Club!AU, Clubbing, College!AU, Drunkenness, M/M, Motorcycles, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, club, he doesnt take advantage of yuuri, i love my life, viktor is a very good boy to yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_parvum/pseuds/lilium_parvum
Summary: "The city lights always called to Yuuri.Even as a boy, he dreamed of the neon glow on his face and riding fast, fast, fast down the busy roads.  Maybe in a sports car.  Or a motorcycle.  Perhaps he would just run.  He hadn’t worked out the details on that yet.  Yuuri dreamed of a whirlwind love, the kind of person with cold eyes and a dark smile, a troubled person with a kind heart. "In which Phichit's Instagram leads to Yuuri and Viktor meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! ya girl has been working on this literally right after i published ophelia ;) unfortunately, i am but a smol bab and have never been clubbing, but i had this idea and i thought it was pRecIous so i decided to write it anyways. sorry if anything doesn't make sense or is dumb. tbh i don't make sense and i'm dumb bahahahaha
> 
> i'll shut up now, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> lily
> 
> (p.s. there's a selena reference in here, i hope someone catches it!)

The city lights always called to Yuuri.

Even as a boy, he dreamed of the neon glow on his face and riding fast, fast, fast down the busy roads. Maybe in a sports car. Or a motorcycle. Perhaps he would just run. He hadn’t worked out the details on that yet. Yuuri dreamed of a whirlwind love, the kind of person with cold eyes and a dark smile, a troubled person with a kind heart. These kinds of people were almost an enigma to Yuuri--the people who just didn’t care. Yuuri wanted so badly, too, to be that mysterious to someone else.

But, every weekend, he got the same call. And every weekend, he couldn’t bring himself to answer.

“Hey Yuuri! Phichit here. I’m going with the squad out to have a lot of fun at the club and we’d love to have you join us! Just call me, okay?”

Yuuri was sprawled out on his bed, scrolling through Instagram and letting the message replay over and over again in his mind. His best friend, Phichit, left nearly identical messages each week, inviting him to party at Eros, the hottest college club in town. Yuuri cringed slightly at the name as it appeared on Phichit’s most recent Instagram post. It’s a colorful picture, Yuuri thought.

Yuuri couldn’t stop staring at the image, actually. He was drawn in by the lights, vibrant and awake. Vivid shades dancing along with the people in leather jackets and torn Levis. Well, the man. Yuuri noticed him in the corner of the image, his tall, daunting frame standing in a corner. He had, from what Yuuri could tell, silver hair, styled in a subtle undercut with loose hairs falling in his face. He was the epitome of what Yuuri had dreamed for. But, he was merely a silhouette, a shadow against the spinning colors.

I’ve got to see him.

\--

The moment that Yuuri stepped into the club, he regretted it. It was a feeling similar to hanging around a crowd of superfans of a singer, but the singer is your least favorite. He stood out against the hot-pink miniskirts and Pacsun leotards. Stark against men with tan skin and slicked-back hair. He was pale, with small, almond eyes and tousled black locks that knotted in his face.

A perky young woman with warm skin and bumped past him, a similarly Italian looking man at her arm. She smiled at Yuuri with a goopy, lip-gloss heavy grin and waved. “Never seen you here before, I’m Sara, and this is my brother, Mickey. You look nice tonight!” She winked, but it didn’t feel like a flirty wink. It felt friendly and cute. Yuuri smiled.

“Thanks,” He replied. “I hate to ask, but have you seen a man with, like, silver hair and a leather jacket?” Yuuri looked at the ground, his face turning red.

Sara smiled. “Oh, Viktor? He’s probably in the corner. He hates these kinds of things, but his friend Chris drags him here every week.” She started to turn away, Mickey still on her arm, but then turned back to face Yuuri. “He’d like a cutie like you,” Sara winked again and waltzed off and out the door.

Yuuri was able to scan his surroundings fully now. There were about four bars on a raised level surrounding the lower-down dance floor. The floor was currently illuminated with colorful shades of blue and purple flashing and a bit of steady red. I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I’m going home, he thought, heading towards the door.

But then, the corner of his eye caught something. The same silvery hair pushed up against a wall, a different wall, his eyes caught on the floor. My God, if Yuuri’d ever seen art, it was this man. As he slowly walked to the man, Viktor, he’d remembered, Yuuri began to be able to make out every detail of the man’s face. He had eyes that were blue, bluer than the oceans Yuuri had grown up around. I could get lost in those eyes, Yuuri thought. He was just standing in the middle of the dance floor, the people around him dirty dancing to the beat of the music, staring at this stranger. Yuuri walked closer.

“Hello, would you like a drink, sir?” A young woman with an array of drinks swooped in.

Yuuri thought for a moment. Screw it. “I’ll take the strongest you’ve got.”

“Alright, someone’s havin’ fun tooo-night!” She handed Yuuri a tall glass of a liquid Yuuri’d never seen before. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Yuuri.”

“Alright, I’ll put that under your name. Have fun!” She smiled and bounced away, letting her red ringlets bounce with her.

Yuuri looked at the glass and took a sip. And then another. Another. More. He felt funny. Yuuri wasn’t crazy drunk, but it was enough to set his world on fire. He let go of hs inhibitions and went to Viktor.

“Hello, um, sir. I’ve come here to dance with you.” Yuuri said, trying to grasp the feeling of talking.

Viktor looked up and smirked. “Oh, have you? This is a surprise. When do you wanna dance?” He asked with a chuckle, now scanning Yuuri with his eyes.

“Um, right now.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

“Alright.” Viktor chuckled and extended an arm. Yuuri took his hand. It was warm and sent a trillion shivers up Yuuri’s spine. They kept their hands locked, smiled, and took to the dance floor. It was hot there, not warm, but hot. And sweaty. The lights were flashing fast like the people below.

Yuuri began to move his hips. He’d been trained in ballet and other dance forms, but this was different. New. He just decided to move his hips to the rhythm, which was quick, quick, quick. Viktor smiled and put a hand on Yuuri’s lower back while pressing closer to Yuuri, their torsos touching. He moved himself against Yuuri, and Yuuri couldn’t get enough of it, and neither could Viktor, and they couldn’t stop.

-

It must have been two hours they’d danced. They were tired, out of breath, and Yuuri was in a state of oh-God-I-have-an-exam-tomorrow. They left the club with Yuuri completely wasted. Viktor paid his tab on the way out, and then they just stood outside, breathing and taking in the scene. “I should probably head home.” Viktor said, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

“I should probably go with you.” Yuuri said, still slightly drunk. Viktor smiled and laughed and dragged Yuuri with him.

“Alright, but you’re gonna have to hold on. And be careful, this motorcyle is special to me. I call it Starlight Kid.” Viktor lead Yuuri to a stunning black and blue motorcycle. It was big and seemed like it’d be the loudest, most exciting thing Yuuri’d ever ridden on. He hopped on immediately, and Viktor began to drive.

It was fast, so fast, and Yuuri barely adjusted in time. He held tightly around Viktor’s waist and watched the city lights zoom past him. It was a dizzy rainbow and sounds rarely cut throught the haze of wind in his hair and ears. This was what Yuuri had dreamed of. This was heaven.

But, it was over in about ten minutes. Viktor pulled into a tall, beautiful apartment complex. He dragged the drunken and reeling Yuuri into the elevator, then to the 5th floor, and then into his apartment, number 512. It was spacious and grey, the epitome of a modern apartment.

Yuuri kissed Viktor, hard. He grabbed on to Viktor’s cheeks and pushed him against the back of the door, his hands roaming Viktor’s body. Viktor kissed him back, harder, and they made their way to Viktor’s large, inviting bed. He removed Yuuri from his lips and pushed him down onto the bed. “You’re drunk. Get some sleep.”

“Huh? Viktor, I wanna have sex! Please! You’re so sexy!” Yuuri begged, half-awake against Viktor’s pillows.

“You’ll thank me in the morning. I’m not gonna take advantage of you like that. Good night, Yuu-ri.”

Viktor slept on the couch that night with his dog curled up on the floor next to him. He slept better than usual, but kept checking to make sure Yuuri was asleep. And he was. Just like a child, his cheeks were pushed up against the pillows and his face was completely at peace. Moonlight peeked in through the window like a painting. It brushed Yuuri’s face and the sheets tangled at his feet. And my God, if Viktor’d ever seen art, it was this man.


End file.
